In order to protect information stored in a database, it is known to store sensitive data encrypted in the database. To access such encrypted data you have to decrypt it, which could only be done by knowing the encryption algorithm and the specific decryption key being used. The access to the decryption keys could be limited to certain users of the database system, and further, different users could be given different access rights.
Specifically, it is preferred to use a so-called granular security solution for the encryption of databases, instead of building walls around servers or hard drives. In such a solution, which is described in the document WO 97/49211 by the same applicant, a protective layer of encryption is provided around specific sensitive data-items or objects. This prevents outside attacks as well as infiltration from within the server itself. This also allows the system manager to define which data stored in databases are sensitive and thereby focusing the protection only on the sensitive data, which in turn minimizes the delays or burdens on the system that may occur from other bulk encryption methods.
Most preferably the encryption is made on such a basic level as in the column level of the databases. Encryption of whole files, tables or databases is not so granular, and does thus encrypt even non-sensitive data. It is further possible to assign different encryption keys of the same algorithm to different data columns. With multiple keys in place, intruders are prevented from gaining full access to any database since a different key could protect each column of encrypted data.
However, there are problems with the previously known database encryption methods. Especially there is a problem when the system manager wants to change which columns that are to be encrypted and which are not to be encrypted, in a 7 days by 24 hours operational database, since the database has to be taken out of operation when encryption is to be added or removed, or changed, to a column.
In most commercial applications accessibility is a critical issue. On the Internet, especially in web-based applications, customers expect a service to be accessible when they want to use it.
Current encryption systems which encrypts data in databases, especially commercial relational databases, has to be taken offline or be only partly available when adding or removing encryption on data.